The present invention relates generally to imaging systems with automatic document feeders. Specifically, the present invention relates to improving document handling in imaging systems having scan windows.
Imaging systems such as printers, fax machines, scanners, and copiers are virtually omnipresent, and can be found in homes and offices worldwide. The development of such systems has facilitated improvements in communication that have in turn fostered a sea change in the way people live and work. Telecommuting, paperless offices, and intra-office networks represent but a few examples of the advancements that have been made possible by modern imaging systems.
Since these systems have become crucial to everyday existence, their reliability and smooth operation is paramount. It is therefore vitally important to design imaging systems so that downtime and work interruptions are minimized. This can be a daunting challenge, given the relative complexity of systems in which sheet material must be infed, moved through the imaging process, and outfed in a matter of seconds, or fractions of a second. The challenge is further complicated by the fact that humans are operating the system, thus introducing the factor of operator error as a source of problems.
Many imaging systems provide the capability for documents to be scanned, then copied or digitally transmitted. Such systems often are convertible between a manual feed mode, in which individual documents are placed manually onto a scan bed and a scan head is moved across a surface of the document, and an automatic feed mode, in which an automatic document feeder moves documents over a scan window overlaying the scan head in a stationary position. Conventional low-cost copiers and digital senders are equipped with automatic document feeders having a xe2x80x9cU-turnxe2x80x9d paper path. These automatic document feeders typically are pivotally connected to the imaging system, and can be thus be selectively placed into position over a glass flatbed of the system when automatic document feed is desired.
One common and recurring problem arises in such imaging systems in which there are no sensors in the flatbed to check for the presence of documents on the glass. Other than lifting the document feeder and visually inspecting the flatbed, there is no way for a subsequent user to detect the presence of an original document left on the glass by a previous user. If the original document covers the scan window as well, blank copies will be made or digitally transmitted. Further, when transparencies are scanned through the flatbed without a backing sheet, the scan window will show up as an unacceptable gray shaded area on the scanned image.
Of course, these problems can be solved by adding sensors to the flatbed, or by providing a separate, stationary scan head for the scan window. These solutions are less than desirable, since they increase the cost of the system, and/or increase the footprint of the system.
It can thus be seen that the need exists for simple, inexpensive, space-efficient document handling in imaging systems having scan windows.
The present invention is directed to a scan window cover assembly in an imaging system including a document feed system convertible between a manual feed mode, in which individual documents are placed manually onto a scan bed, and an automatic feed mode, in which an automatic document feeder moves documents over a scan window. The scan window cover assembly includes a scan window cover capable of selectively covering the scan window of the imaging system when the imaging system is in its manual feed mode.
The scan window cover assembly can also include a cover actuating mechanism connected to the scan window cover. The cover actuating mechanism is adapted and constructed to move the scan window cover between a covering position blocking the scan window, and an open position outside the scan window.
In systems wherein the automatic document feeder pivots to change the imaging system between its automatic feed mode and its manual feed mode, the cover actuating mechanism can be provided to move the scan window cover in response to the pivoting of the automatic document feeder, for example, by causing the scan window cover to slide in response to pivoting of the automatic document feeder.
The cover actuating mechanism can include at least one link arm having a first end pivotally connected to the scan window cover and a second end pivotally connected to the automatic document feeder. The scan window cover can be provided as a generally rectangular, planar cover member corresponding in size and shape to the scan window. The cover member can include an edge adapted to function as a registration edge for documents when the imaging system is in its manual feed mode, and can be fabricated from any suitable material, such as plastic.
A method of controlling access to the scan window in an imaging system is also set forth. The imaging system includes a document feed system convertible between a manual feed mode, in which individual documents are placed manually onto a scan bed, and an automatic feed mode, in which an automatic document feeder moves documents over a scan window. In a first step, a scan window cover capable of selectively covering the scan window of the imaging system is provided. Next, the scan window cover is caused to block the scan window when the imaging system is in its manual feed mode. The scan window cover is then caused to unblock the scan window when the imaging system is in its automatic feed mode.